Shinji and Cass
by gunman
Summary: Shinji Ikari and Cassandra Hamada enter into a relationship after the events of 'Big Hero 6'. However, with some better changes.


**_SHINJI IKARI AND CASSANDRA HAMADA_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Big Hero 6, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji gets into a relationship with Cass Hamada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari was currently making out with the beautiful older woman in her apartment in San Fransokyo that was over her bakery and coffee shop, as they sat on the couch in her living room.

Cass was only 38 years old, while Shinji had turned 21 a couple months back.

Cass Hamada wasn't your typical middle-aged woman. Soft, wavy brown hair, jade-green eyes, a shapely and fit body, curvy without being overly so. More booty than bust, soft flawless peach-colored skin, and without any type of scars, tattoos or imperfections of any kind. A few freckles, but still nice. There was something in her eyes, though, that spoke to Shinji. A spark of playfulness, but with overwhelming compassion and love in them.

Cass looked over at Shinji, seeing he wasn't your typical young man. Soft brown hair, sky-blue eyes, unblemished skin, and a toned and athletic body that looked like it had been honed by years of working out. But it was his eyes that really captivated her. There was no arrogance or selfishness in them that most people his age possessed. It was a look that spoke of a haunted past, one that had seen hardships and pain, yet hadn't fallen into darkness like many others would have.

It was what had first drawn her to him, like she wanted to take him in her arms and hold him until whatever it was that hurt him was gone.

She had met Shinji through her nephews, Tadashi and Hiro, as he had enrolled at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology before the pair, coming from Tokyo-3, Japan shortly after 2015. A couple years older than Tadashi, Shinji was still part of the robotics genius's inner circle of friends: Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi. He had created a personal force-field generator he called an 'A-T Field' that he had been planning to sell to the military and the police to protect them from any type of physical and energy attack.

It was this invention that had enabled Shinji to save Tadashi's life at the San Fransokyo Tech Showcase when a mysterious fire broke out and Tadashi had rushed back inside to save Professor Robert Callaghan who was still inside. Shinji had rushed in and used the A-T Field to protect him and Tadashi from the explosion that would have ended both their lives.

Saving Tadashi's life earned Shinji some serious points with both Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, Cass, whom Shinji was immediately smitten with. It was something that Hiro teased them endlessly about.

They never found Professor Callaghan but two weeks later, Hiro and Tadashi found out that someone had stolen Hiro's micro-bots and were mass-producing them for some unknown reason.

Along with Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi, the three geniuses were able to track down the one responsible, a mysterious figure named Yokai, who was using Hiro's micro-bots for some unknown purpose.

Working together, the group fashioned their own suits, weapons and devices, and were able to bring down Yokai, eventually revealed to be Callaghan, and even saved Callaghan's daughter from the other dimension where she had been 'trapped' for years. Alistair Krei, the millionaire CEO of Krei Tech, had been responsible for the creation of an interdimensional teleportation technology, in which Callaghans daughter, Abigail, was a test pilot who was 'lost' but was merely in cryo-stasis awaiting rescue.

The group became known as Big Hero Seven, and went on to help people in the city as best they could.

Since that time, a year since they had met each other, Shinji and Cass's relationship had grown, mostly to the point where Tadashi and Hiro seemed to be encouraging the pair to date. Though they rarely went out on a date-date, their affections for each other continued to grow.

The brothers trusted Shinji with their lives, and even though he was younger than Cass, they had actually never seen their aunt as comfortable and happy with anyone else.

Shinji eventually graduated from IoT, but stayed on in San Fransokyo to be near the Hamada Clan. Hiro and the others were currently out of town, doing a Scholastic Decathlon in New York, which left Shinji and Cass alone.

Finally.

Cass had invited Shinji over for dinner. Shinji offered to cook, but Cass refused, wanting to treat the young man herself.

It was Friday night, and Hiro and the others wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. So Shinji and Cass had the weekend to themselves.

Of course, the second she and Shinji had gotten to the kitchen on the second floor, the pair had been seized by their hormones and started making out. They started in the kitchen and eventually made their way to the living room, where they stumbled backwards onto the couch, with Shinji on top of Cass.

"Maybe we should skip dinner?" Shinji whispered to the woman as he was practically looming over her on the couch.

"I... I haven't done anything like this... in a long time, Shinji." Cass panted as she stared into Shinjis eyes.

"I know. You were too busy taking care of your nephews. One of the things I like about you."

"One of the things?" she asked playfully.

"There's a lot to like about you, Cass." he said.

"You too."

Shinji kissed Cass again, moving from her lips to her neck, the older woman moaning passionately as he held her close.

"You could have been a model with your looks and body." he said as he caressed her body through her shirt and jeans.

"Shinji..." she gsaped.

"I'm glad you're not."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't get to be with you."

That statement finally broke Cass.

"Wa-wait here." Cass said, more than a little flustered as she scrambled off the couch and headed to the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Cassandra? Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he followed her to the stairs.

Cass turned to the younger man, a playful smile on her lips and a wink of her green eye as she gave her hips a shake towards him, before she disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom.

Clad in her tight black t-shirt and blue jeans, Shinji couldn't help but admire her retreating form. Even in simple clothing she was very beautiful.

Cass raced into her bedroom and threw open her walk-in closet, looking for something.

 _I can't believe this is happening!_ Cass thought to herself as she pulled out the special box she had been saving for just such an emergency. While she had originally thought about doing this with someone her own age, there was something about Shinji that she just couldn't deny was special, and attractive. _Didn't think I'd ever get to wear this. Though... I probably won't be wearing it for long._ She thought as she stripped herself out of her clothes.

Downstairs in the living room, Shinji was wondering what Cass was doing.

 _I hope she's alright._ He thought to himself.

There were a hundred different thoughts and scenarios going through his head.

Shinji had no illusions about his feelings for the woman. But maybe he was rushing things? Maybe she didn't want to do this? Maybe she wasn't ready?

Then again, she had been a mother-figure to Hiro and Tadashi ever since their parents had died and she had taken them in. According to Tadashi and Hiro, their Aunt Cass hadn't really known how to raise two children, and had been doing the best she knew how fr nearly ten years. Now that the pair were pretty much capable of taking care of themselves, the pressure was off Cass to be a mother. She could have a life of her own, with someone who really appreciated her.

And Shinji did appreciate her, in more than just the physical sense.

Suddenly, Shinji heard Cass shout from the upstairs floor.

"Shinji! Could you come upstairs, please?" she said, sounding urgent.

Shinji all but ran up the stairs when he heard that, thinking that something might be wrong.

"Cass! Are you alright?" he asked.

"In here." the voice said.

Shinji stepped into the bedroom and looked around the empty room, when the door suddenly closed behind him. He spun around and froze when he saw her.

Cass Hamada was standing in a rather demure pose, hands behind her back as she leaned against the closed door. She was dressed only in a sexy, black lace, see-through Flyaway Babydoll Set panty and lingerie outfit. Every curve of her body accentuated by the lace top around her chest, and the black stockings that covered her shapely legs.

"WHOA!" Shinji gasped, staring at the sexy MILF.

"Do you like it, Shinji? I was saving this for a special occasion. I wanted to be sexy, for you." she asked.

"Cassandra... you look sexy in a pair of jeans and t-shirt." he said to her.

She blushed at his words, laughing at herself for thinking she had to go _this_ far.

"And... now?" she asked with baited breath.

Shinji grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his athletic body to the older woman. Cass felt her breath hitch in her chest as she stared at the handsome and nearly naked younger man. Shinji closed the space between them, pulling her body against his own as he kissed her deeply. Cass moaned out as he held her closer, caressing and rubbing against her body.

 _Oh, yes! This is happening_. Cass thought as she felt Shinjis hands slide down her body to her ass.

"I want you, Cass. Now." he whispered hotly in her ear as he lifted her off the floor.

"Okay." she moaned back at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him back intently.

Shinji carried her over to her bed and set her down gently, her hands reaching up and running her fingers over his body. She couldn't help but admire his form, which was going to be hers now.

Shinji unbuckled his belt, Cass helping to undo his pants and before reaching in to grab his throbbing manhood though his boxer briefs. She could feel her heartbeat loudly in her ears as she felt his size. She gasped at the size in her hands, realizing that it had been a VERY long time for her.

She pulled his jeans and boxers down, his manhood staring her right in the face.

Cass, of course, knew what to do in this case, however, she suddenly felt Shinji's hand on her cheek, turning herself up to look at him.

"Don't. I have something else in mind." he said to her with a gentle smile.

Shinji gently kicked his jeans and underwear to the side as he knelt down in front of her, causing Cass to wonder what he was going to do now. He reached up and undid the small clasp in the front of her negligee, causing it to pop open and expose her perfectly round and perky breasts to him. She shuddered as she was fully exposed to the younger man.

"So beautiful." Shinji said as he leaned in and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Cass gasped as she put her hand on the back of his head to hold him in place as he suckled her sensitive mammary. She could feel herself getting so turned on by all this attention.

His hands moved to her panties and carefully slid them off her shapely hips and down her smooth legs. Cass gasped as she felt the air waft over her exposed womanhood. He left her stockings on as he moved up on her.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her against him; Cass moaned as she felt her skin rub up against his body, her own body feeling hot as he kissed her passionately with his tongue.

 _Oh, GOD! I'm So Hot! And Wet!_ She thought as she fell into his lap, the young man holding her tightly as his manhood brushed against her moist entrance.

"I want to be inside you, Cass." Shinji whispered hotly into her ear.

Cass caressed his face as she stared into his eyes.

"I want it too." she panted as she looked up at him.

Cass could Shinji working something behind her back.

 _Is that... a condom? He had one with him after all!_ She thought as Shinji lifted Cass back onto the bed as he moved over her, pausing as he spread her legs and then put his condom on his manhood.

Cass gasped as she felt Shinji slowly fill her with his manhood, her body shuddering as he pushed into her. She could feel him going slow, but also the ribbed edges of the condom, designed for max stimulation of their partner.

"I'm inside you, my lady." he whispered in her ear once he was fully within her, causing her to moan out erotically as she felt his full weight settling on her, his arms wrapped around her, his manhood pulsing within her, his skin sliding against hers.

"Oh God!" Cass gasped as the younger man began moving in and out, driving the older woman to a frenzy as the ribbed condom stimulated her body like she hadn't felt in years.

"You feel so hot!" Shinji groaned as he rocked his hips back and forth, causing Cass to gasp aloud with every movement.

 _This is... It's so Intense, I can't think straight!_ Cass thought as her body felt more alive than ever before. The handsome younger man was thrusting in and out of her body with such vigor she was slowly losing all sense of reason.

She could feel his weight, his body heat, and his skin, as well as his kisses on her body, not to mention the pulsing of him inside her. It was driving her crazy.

"SHINJI! SHINJI! SHINJI! Cass screamed out as her orgasm hit with such intensity, she felt as if she was plugged into a light socket.

Shinji scooped her up and held her close as the reverberations of her orgasm slowly, slowly, started to abate. She wrapped her arms around Shinjis body, her breasts pushed up against his chest. Sweat was rolling off both of their bodies as Cass looked up slightly at Shinji. What she saw in his eyes, was little more than concern, desire, and lust.

"Ohhh... Shinji..." she panted hotly, her mind in a haze of her post-orgasm.

"Be mine, Cass-chan." Shinji said as gently rubbed his nose against hers.

"If you'll... be mine." she panted softly.

Shinji leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Their gentle make-out session quickly escalated into another round of sex, so intense that Shinji wondered if they were going to tear his condom apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday morning, and Cassandra was struggling to get out of bed, only because she had a café to run.

Shinji was only too eager to help her, despite that he himself was feeling sluggish as well from last nights sex-marathon.

The pair had done it at least three times, driving each other to orgasm again and again. Their legs felt like jelly, their minds were in a haze, and their energy just seemed to be ebbing away from their bodies. Their bodies practically demanding they go back to bed.

A couple of energy drinks and some coffee, and the pair were quick to get the shop reopened for their morning customers.

Cass was glad to have some help around the café. But more than that, she was glad to have someone to help relieve her frustrations. She was a woman after all.

Hiro and Tadashi came back on Sunday, and were pleased to see how close their Aunt Cass and Shinji seemed to be. They didn't want to think about the intimacy the pair had gotten in to in their absence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Another story I've been working on for some time. Another Shinji pairing with another hot woman. And yes, Cass Hamada from Big Hero 6 IS hot! I might make some additional chapters, but for now, please enjoy this. And please, READ and REVIEW!


End file.
